dinosaur_homefandomcom-20200214-history
Arctodus
Arctodus was a member of Dinosaur Home, who arrived on 18 August 2013. She is a Platinum Member who had an interest in paleontology, and particularily had an interest in the short-faced bear Arctodus, which is depicted on her avatar and is her namesake (even though it is not her actual favorite prehistoric animal.) She is one of several young members born in 2000. Her user rating is 8. Most of her activity had been PM conversations with JMD, although she also did other activities. In early September 2014, Arctodus had created a thread called "Your Favorite Childhood Memories". Despite her making sure it was in the Off-Topic Discussions Forum, JSpencer, a moderator, had a problem with it as he thought it was too off-topic. Arctodus mentioned that the moderators never deleted other far off-topic threads, and that the description of the Forum is "Just chit chat about everything". Bigtooth agreed in full, but JSpencer saw Arctodus' talk as gossip and other moderators such as jade and tzavecz agreed with JSpencer. JSpencer had reported Arctodus and bigtooth for their combined disagreements against his post. JMD, Dinosir, and Dinosaurus rex, however, secretly agreed with Arctodus' cause. Still, Arctodus faced the possibility of being banned as none of the members who supported Arctodus' cause are moderators, whereas JSpencer, tzavecz and jade are all moderators and are the ones who condemned Arctodus' posts on her thread. Following this event, jade and other moderators considered editing the categories. This was done by October 2014, and the Off-Topic Discussions Category now reads "Discussions of our other interests". However, it is still not clear what subjects are allowed and what aren't. In addition to this, administrators changed the description of the General Discussions Category to "Topics not covered by other categories" and deleted the "Professionals" Category. On 4 October 2014, Arctodus considered leaving Dinosaur Home. She made a thread about it, and it reads: "Sorry to the moderators for anything I said that was offensive, I didn't mean it. I just do things on impulse I later regret. Anger issues, you know. Sorry, bigtooth, for bothering you with PMs. I was trying to be your friend, and I really started to like having you as a friend, but then you decided to trash talk me behind my back instead of coming to me with any issues you had. Now I see you're like all of the people off-line. People who claim to be friends with me, and then back stab me. I guess I have no friends again. (Sorry about this. I'm pretty sure he's blocked me, and I really wanted him to know how I feel.) That's one of the reasons I'm leaving. People are the same online as off. There are others, including I've currently lost interest in fossils on account of my ADD. JMD, and Dinosir. Thanks for being so great. You are some of the kindest people I've met. Never loose that. JSpencer. Sorry for talking back. I didn't mean any offense, I promise. Hopefully you'll have an easier time with new members. Thanks for the mostly good time, everyone. Its been an adventure. Good bye forever. ~Arctodus" Ever since this thread was posted, Arctodus has not come back.